Family
by WickedWitchoftheSE
Summary: The first time it happened, Harry had to ask her.  A one-shot about Harry and HErmione after book 7 ends.


Disclaimer: I don't own this, obviously.

A/N: I'm a little worried about this, not sure if I like it or not.

The first time it happened Harry had to ask her. Hermione agreed to go and after nightfall-when Ginny and Ron had both fallen asleep in front of the fire-the two snuck out of the castle and down too Hogsmeade.

Since the conclusion of the Potter War, as historians seemed to be calling it, the previous year had disrupted classes, the new headmistress of Hogwarts had determined that anyone who wanted to return to school to repeat the year before would be admitted. Privately, McGonagall had pulled Harry, Ron, and Hermione aside and insisted that they return to complete the year missed. This suited the trio just fine and Harry was pleased to find that this last year at Hogwarts was the most peaceful he had ever experienced.

The second year Hermione asked Harry right before Christmas breakfast. Harry smiled and very late that night both snuck out of the Burrow and apparated away. They just barely made it before midnight, as the Weasley children had stayed up late Christmas night drinking and playing games.

The third year there were no words exchanged. Harry had proposed to Ginny earlier that month and she and her mother had begun planning the wedding in great detail. Thankfully Ron had gone to bed early that night due to a bit of a cold he was recovering from and Harry and Hermione disappeared from the Burrow just after nightfall.

The next year they arranged what time to meet there by owl. Harry was in training to become an auror and was away on assignment over Christmas. He managed to plan enough time to get an hour away and they met in front of the gate at a quarter til seven and walked in together. This was the best visit they had there, as Hermione was able to show off the engagement ring Ron had given her that very morning and told Harry about what his wife had done for Christmas.

The fifth year Harry expected to be alone. For some ghastly reason , Mrs. Weasley, and Mrs. Potter had decided that Hermione and Ron should get married on Christmas day. As the best man, Harry knew he couldn't sneak out of the wedding and resolved to go early in the day. The clock on the church was just chimming seven am when he approached the fence. Just as he was ready to push the rickety old gate open he heard a voice behind him.

"Harry wait!" Harry turned and saw Hermione running down the hill towards him, careful not to lose her balance in the thick snow. He caught her as she tumbled in the last bit and helped her back onto her feet.

"Hermione, you're getting married in five hours," he chided her, "you didn't have to come."

"Of course I did Harry," she said, in the same voice she had used in school to get him to double check his potions homework, "It's almost a tradition now."

She smiled at him and then opened the gate, leading Harry through. Halfway across the frozen ground she reached out for his hand. The path was now familiar to both of them and they wasted no time getting to their destination.

"Hello Mum, Hello Dad," Harry whispered when they arrived at the two gravestones, "Happy Christmas."

He squeezed Hermione's hand and the two stood there for a while in perfect silence. There were years-hard years, the one where he had been in auror training and away from his wife in particular-that he had shed tears at his parent's gravesite. Then there were other years, years like this one where he didn't feel the need to mourn them because he could still see how they were with him now.

Hermione and Ron were going to be married in a few short hours. After all that auror training, Harry had wound up opening a Quidditch shop in Diagon Alley. He had had the money to invest in something and it was surprisingly refreshing to not have the fate of the world rest on his shoulders. And even better-that morning Ginny had giving him the best Christmas gift he could remember. Including his firebolt.

Gently Hermione pulled out her wand and created the same Christmas wreath she had six years ago when the two had first visited his parents. When it came to rest between the two sets of stone Harry smiled and put his arm around Hermione.

"Mum, Dad I have had the best year," he muttered, "and I got great news this morning." With this he turned to Hermione, smiling at her as well. "I'm going to be a father."

"Oh Harry that's wonderful!" Hermione shouted, throwing her arms around her friend. After such a long silence, Hermione's voice echoed through the graveyard disturbing the birds in the trees.

"I know, isn't it?" he said, grinning against her wild hair. Having it smack him in the face when the wind picked up reminded him that he should probably get her back to get ready but for just a moment he wanted to stand there and remember this feeling forever. For the first time he truly understood how much his parents must have loved him, because he loved this child-this boy or girl who Ginny had already promised him could be named for his parents. And he knew that no matter what, he now had a family of his own.


End file.
